Known selecting devices, such as are disclosed in Belgian Patent Publication BE 8,800,691 or in Swiss Patent Publication CH 1285/87 use push and pull elements moved by control cams. Transfer members cooperating with thread suppliers, are coupled to or disconnected from these push-pull elements by means of electromagnets. The mechanisms necessary for such devices include, in addition to the control cams, a multitude of levers, pawls, springs, pivot points, and magnets. Thus, these devices are trouble prone with regard to their functional reliability. Additionally, these devices are subject to substantial wear and tear, especially when conventional high weaving speeds are taken into account. Additionally, these devices can be uncomfortable sources of noise. Moreover, a gentle guiding of the weft threads is not possible due to a vibration tendency.